


Good Vibrations (More Adventures with dom!Dean)

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures with Dom!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves you a present of vibrating panties, then takes you out for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations (More Adventures with dom!Dean)

The cool air of your bedroom chilled your shower-dampened skin, and you hurried to towel off and get dressed. As you were drying your legs, you noticed a gift bag on your bed. Confused, you read the tag before opening the present.

“I thought maybe you’d want to have some fun tonight? Wear this.”

You grinned at Dean’s hastily scribbled note. After a revealing game of truth or dare the night before, you were excited to see what he had in mind. Carefully, you reached into the bag and pulled out black lace panties. 

As you held them out in front of you, you realized that they weren’t just panties. They were vibrating panties. You could only assume that the remote that controlled them was with Dean.

Woah.

For a second, you debated declining his offer. The two of you were going with Sam to find a bar and play some pool. You didn’t know if you were ready to take your adventures with Dean to a public place. Then again, the silky underwear was tempting. You could always tell Dean to stop if it became too much…

You slid into the underwear and put on a casual skirt and blouse, deciding that jeans would be a bad idea tonight. You finished getting ready in a hurry and met the boys by the Impala, where they were impatiently waiting for you.

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at you as you climbed into the backseat of the car, and you nodded slightly. His eyes immediately darkened and lust pooled in your stomach when he made a show of putting his hand in his jacket pocket, obviously curling his fingers around the hidden remote. You were glad that Sam was too focused on getting in the car himself to notice.

As Dean drove the few miles to the bar, he caught your eyes a few times in the rear view mirror. You tensed up each time, waiting for the push of a button and hoping you could keep your cool while you were with Sam.

It never came.

Dean teased you all the way to the bar, smirking at you from the front seat, never actually turning the vibrator on. You were squirming anyway.

Once you reached your destination, Dean and Sam slid into a booth after you offered to go get the first round of drinks from the bar. You hoped that Dean watching you walk away, with hips swinging, would encourage him to stop teasing and start playing, but you made it to the bar and still nothing.

It happened as soon as you opened your mouth to speak to the bartender. It was so low you barely felt it, but the panties were definitely turned on. You sucked in a breath and paused, then managed to order your drinks in what you hoped was an even tone.

As soon as the bartender turned away, you shifted your legs and rolled your hips, trying to create a little more friction against the barely buzzing material. You turned to look at Dean, who was in deep discussion with Sam and pretending to be oblivious to you. You grinned and turned back around to wait on your drinks.

“Here ya go,” the bartender said, setting down three bottles of beer.

You reached for them, and a jolt went through you, your knees almost giving out. The vibrator was suddenly on high. You couldn’t help a small groan as you caught yourself on the bar. As suddenly as the sensation started, it was gone, the panties becoming completely still again.

“Sorry,” you breathed, trying to sound normal. “I just tripped.” You grabbed the beer as quickly as you could and headed back for your table, not looking the bartender in the eye.

You sat next to Sam, every nerve now sensitive and turned on. Now that Dean had started, you didn’t want him to stop. The three of you talked for a while about nothing important, and you ran your foot up Dean’s leg impatiently. He firmly grasped your ankle and pushed your foot back to the floor. Clearly, this was only going to happen when Dean said it was.

“Pool?” Dean asked Sam.

“Sure. Y/N, you want me to teach you that trick shot I showed you last time?” Sam looked at you, and the second you made eye contact, you felt the tiniest vibration between your legs.

“Sure.” I said, your voice a little too high to be natural.

Sam walked with you to the pool table and Dean took off to get more drinks from the bar. When he returned, Sam had explained the basics of the shot to you and was standing behind you helping you line up your cue.

“So, this is going to feel like I’m hitting on you,” Sam said, “sorry about that. I just want to show you how to hold your arms.”

You laughed a little. “It’s fine, Sam.” Dean watched with a dangerous look on his face, and you realized too late what was about to happen.

As you took your shot, Dean hit the button on his magic remote. A wave of pleasure hit you, and you scratched your shot as you instinctively pushed your hips back into Sam’s.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked, smirking at your sudden inability to shoot pool. Thankfully, he seemed to think the physical contact was an accident and didn’t mention it.

“Sorry, lost my focus.”

“I’ll say,” he grinned.

And so your night continued, Dean working you up at the most inopportune times, testing your ability to hold in your moans and act normal. It got progressively harder to control your own body as Dean increased the speed on your new favorite toy, and you found yourself pressing your thighs together under the booth and chewing on your lip to stop yourself from making noise.

Eventually, Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Dean moved to your side of the booth, sliding in and blocking you from the rest of the bar.  
“What color are you?” Dean asked, checking to make sure it wasn’t too much for you.

“I’m green. Please-”

Suddenly, the vibrator was on high once again. With Sam gone and the noisy bar surrounding you, you let yourself moan.

“God, Dean, can we go home? I need you to fuck me.” You hadn’t meant to sound so needy, but it had been a long night.

“You aren’t quite ready yet,” Dean replied in a low and even tone. “Tell me how it feels.”

You closed your eyes and dug your fingers into Dean’s arm. “So good, sir.”

You heard his breath hiss out in satisfaction when you called him “sir”.

“You’ve been wearing those for hours now. Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, sir, please…” you were thrusting your hips around, moving the vibrator to hit your most sensitive spots. You felt your stomach muscles clench in that familiar, delicious way, and you looked Dean in the eye as you felt yourself about to fall over the edge…

And the vibrations stopped. Dean quickly moved back to the other side of the table as your building orgasm faded away, leaving you panting, frustrate, and empty. You saw Sam coming back toward you out of the corner of your eye, and you quickly wiped the thin layer of sweat from your forehead with your sleeve.

“You okay, Y/N?” Sam asked when he made it to the booth.

“She’s fine, just one too many beers. Ready to go?”

You managed a nod and slowly followed the boys to the car on shaky legs.

Dean tortured you in the car on the way home. Sam was fairly drunk, and had drifted to sleep like a small child almost immediately.

“Color?” Dean asked again.

“Still green. Sir, please, let me come,” you begged again.

Dean used that opportunity to play with the settings, bringing you right up to the brink three times, and never letting you find your release. You managed not to wake Sam up, but the effort to stay quiet and the need to come brought tears to your eyes.

And you loved every second of it. Dean knew exactly what he was doing to you, and you loved how he knew your body well enough to control it this way. One look at Dean’s lap told you that he was enjoying it as much as you were. You had the thought that if he didn’t throw you down and fuck you senseless soon, you were going to use your own hands and do it yourself.

Dean helped Sam to bed when you got back to the bunker, then beckoned you into his room.

“Strip, but leave the panties on,” he ordered. You had never undressed so fast before. In seconds you were standing before him, naked except for the underwear that was once again gently vibrating against you.

“You’ve been holding it in all night, Y/N. I want to hear you now. I want to hear how worked up and turned on you are.”

The speed increased just a fraction, and you groaned as if Dean himself was touching you.

“Please sir, can I come now?” you asked, your voice almost a desperate yell.

“Not yet. Lie on the bed.”

You let yourself fall on the bed and shamelessly thrust into the mattress, unable to stop the movement of your hips.

“You want it bad, don’t you? I saw how you leaned back into Sam tonight. But you know that wasn’t the way to get what you wanted. You don’t belong to Sam. Who do you belong to?”

The vibrations sped up. “You, sir!” you gasped.

“Damn right.”

Dean took off his own clothes as he talked, increasing the speed of the vibrator every few seconds. You were so close, and knew that you would come the second he touched you.

“Sir, please, I need…I want…” you were struggling to form words, and settled for the dirtiest moans you had ever made.

Slowly, Dean ran his hands up your legs, over your hips, up your ribcage, and tangled them in your hair, covering your body with his as he moved. You bucked your hips into him.

“Shit,” Dean groaned as he felt the vibrations of your panties. He rolled his hips down into you, his erection pressing the underwear closer to you, and you thought you were going to explode.

You were clutching at Dean, wordlessly crying out, when he finally turned the vibrator as high as it would go and leaned down to whisper one word in your ear.

“Come.”

You nearly came off the bed as your back arched up and the riot of sensations flooded through you. Your vision went white, and you were totally unaware of the scratch marks you left on Dean’s back. Dean worked you through your orgasm, adding his own fingers to increase your pleasure, and not turning the toy off until you were completely spent, boneless and unable to move underneath him.

When you were able to focus again, you realized Dean was kissing you with those perfect lips. You kissed him back, grinning into his mouth and sighing happily.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Perfect,” you managed.

“Good.” He gently moved to take the panties off of you, tossing them into a chair to be taken care of later.

He laid down next to you and pulled you into his arms, kissing your temple.

“Take a nap,” he said. “and I’ll wake you up in a little while. You aren’t the only one who gets to come tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! Please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
